Water Torture
by RubyD
Summary: A normal evening for the Ronin Warriors becomes much more as something wicked toys with them one by one… starting with Cye. First chapter in Ruby's
1. Default Chapter Title

Usual disclaimers apply.

Description: A normal evening for the Ronin Warriors becomes much more as something wicked toys with them one by one… starting with Cye. First chapter in Ruby's "Something Wicked" series.

* * *

"Water Torture" Part 1

By Ruby

Friday night, the fifteenth. Somewhere, just a few miles from the city, dwelled a peaceful looking home by a lake. The surrounding trees swayed gently in the wind as birds of all species sleepily sang to the setting sun. With air fresh and cool, the serenity hid the panic and alarm happening inside the large house.

"Where's the remote?!" Ryo cried. He frantically stripped the living room barren as Mia and the other Ronin Warriors watched in awe of his speed. Ryo overturned a flower vase and peered into its hidden depths. "I can't find it!"

"No wonder the Dark Warlords--I mean, ex-Dark Warlords--never caught you," Cye laughed as he tried to spot the red blur that was their leader.

"Cye! Go check the bedrooms," Ryo ordered in a stern voice. "Kento, look in the kitchen--"

"Right on, boss!" Kento grinned. He saluted smartly then cheerfully headed out, most likely to the fridge.

"--Sage and Rowen--"

"Ryo! Relax!" Rowen called. He was barely hanging on to a giant bag filled with movies that the group had rented. 

The blur stopped abruptly in front of him. "Did you find the remote?"

"No, but I think my arm's going to fall off."

Mia just rolled her eyes and chuckled. It was like a ritual. Every month the guys would rent all the videos they could fit into the huge, and ugly, beige gym bag Sage had found in the back closet. Then, like the testosterone-filled men they were, they would try to stay up and watch every single one. The last person to fall asleep apparently "won", though Mia wasn't sure what the point was.

"Ryo, you don't need the remote to watch a few movies," Sage calmly explained to the nearly hyperventilating teen.

"But how else am I supposed to fast forward to the gory parts?" he complained. Then with a mischievous smile, "Or re-watch the bimbos running around in practically nothing?"

"Well, you can walk over to the VCR and push the button," suggested Cye.

"But that's… that's… work."

Rowen carefully made his way to the television and dropped his burden. He groaned as he tried to rub some feeling back into his numb arms. "This from the guy who beat Talpa… *twice*." 

'Boys,' Mia thought as she leaned on the doorframe. Out loud she sighed, "I'm off to bed. If you break something, don't tell me." 

***

It soared through the thoughts of countless, uninteresting individuals, leaving only wisps of dark intention to mark It's passing. The young mother It had just left, who was combing her daughter's long hair, began tearing the golden locks out, suddenly and viciously angry. Then, just as quick, the mother stopped, hugging and apologizing to the sobbing girl.

It continued on Its journey, unknown, never seen, never found.

A fleeting quote from a reading boy was the best way to describe It.

"He wove through them, brushing past their shoulders, leaving a wake of chaos behind him. The souls he bumped into lost their concentration and sense of direction--a woman stopped short, forgetting where she was going; a man lost his train of thought in the middle of a conversation; a girl, just for a moment, forgot who she was, and why she was even there…"

Except the ones It touched didn't just forget. They lost control.

***

"Couch!" stated Sage.

At that word the four of them tackled the gray leather couch in front of the screen, hoping to claim one of the three huge seat cushions. Sage didn't bother. He was comfortable on the ground. Cye and Ryo managed to escape the fray with one and watched while Kento and Rowen dueled for the last.

"Give it up!" Rowen snarled. He hoped that the little game of tug-o-war they were waging wouldn't rip it in half.

"You don't need one!" growled Kento in response "You're just gonna conk out after two movies!"

"And you're going to leave grease stains every time you wipe your hands on it! Ever heard of a towel?"

"Ever heard of a knuckle sandwich?"

"Tell you what, I'll give you my share of popcorn if you let go."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Kento suddenly released the cushion, sending Rowen tumbling back onto the floor. Brushing locks of blue hair out of his eyes, Rowen stood up, triumphantly gripping the gray square. He didn't like popcorn, anyway.

Sage rifled through the video bag, tossing them out with the titles up. "So what do we see first?"

"Do you have 'Jaws?" asked Cye. "You know, the one with the big shark?"

"What about 'Encounters of the Third Kind'?" Rowen nodded enthusiastically. "It's a classic!"

"'Clash of the Titans'?" suggested Ryo.

"'Rocky,' all the way!" Kento added.

"How about 'Nightmare on Elm Street'?"

When the following chaos of choosing which movies to watch died down, the team situated themselves in front of the large screen TV. 

***

It was hungry. The hunger for knowledge drove It to seek all minds, to find out how they worked. Dark arms like tentacles reached out to brush the thoughts of those who lay innocent and unknowing.

Strange creatures. Minds so focused on meaningless things, worried about jobs, money, and life… trivial. Thoughts too one-dimensional. So many has It seen that there seemed to be none who were exciting. Different. Unique.

***

"Kento, stop hogging all the snacks!" Cye frowned at his friend during the middle of 'Honey, I shrunk the Kids'. Seeing the tiny stars snacking on an oversized cookie gave him the munchies.

"I'm a growing boy!" he protested. He protected the stash of food out of everyone's reach.

"Yeah, you're going to grow… sideways."

He shoved handful of popcorn into his mouth, "What's zat stupposed t'mean?" 

***

In like a flash and out in a blink. Flitting here and there, It searched… hunted…

***

Hours later the great white shark of 'Jaws' blew up. Chunks of flesh littered the waters.

"Poor guy," mourned Cye, clutching the stuffed orca by his side.

Ryo gave him a skeptical look. "Who? The fish?"

"Yeah…"

"Why? It was eating all of those people!"

"It's not its fault, that shark was only doing what was natural."

"Just because it's natural doesn't mean what it does is good. How would you feel if you were swimming along in the middle of the ocean and a dozen shark fins pops up? It's either you or the fish, and I remember you telling me that sharks were hard to read." 

"Well," started Cye, "first, I'd probably have Suiki there with me."

"Suiki?"

"He's an orca." He proudly held up his toy as an example.

"You mean a killer whale?"

"I've know him for most of my life, and he's not a killer. Anyway, second, I'd never swim near a place with so many sharks."

"That shark is a hunter and it hurts people, why feel sorry for it?"

"Well, White Blaze is a hunter and hunts other animals, why is he your friend?"

The teen paused for a moment. "… Touché."

The Ronin of Trust gave a sheepish smile. "Seriously, though, it's just a movie. And besides I'll probably never come across any real shark like those actors did; they aren't as bad as they are shown. Nothing is hunting us down right now, is there?"

"I guess you're right," Ryo agreed.

***

The surroundings melted across Its vision. A house. A lake. Some woods. Then…

Five minds. Interesting, different, and unique. A fortunate day.

Still… thoughts not to their potential. They needed more studying.

***

Cye's eyelids grew heavier and heavier. He had already watched five movies, and the sun would rise in a few hours. He glanced tiredly at the others and saw that they had fallen asleep. Rowen had gone to bed a while ago, Ryo was stretched on the floor like a cat, Kento snored softly as his head leaned back on the couch's armrest, and Sage… He could have been sleeping, but he also could have been meditating.

Oh well, close enough. Cye gave a small internal victory dance. He'd stayed awake the longest! Not that it mattered…

Then, without further ado, he closed his eyes and promptly drifted off into blissful slumber.

But when he awoke he was greeted by darkness.

End of part 1


	2. Default Chapter Title

"Water Torture" part 2  
By Ruby  
  
It. Forever without a name, without a real definition. None who had ever experienced It could ever give It a proper title. Some have tried calling It fear, anger, and evil, but those could not capture the essence of what this shadow was. Created and fed by the darker side of human nature, and banished from the minds of many who were too terrified to acknowledge the presence. An unopened Pandora's box just waiting for the perfect person… And always will It be as long as there were prey.  
  
The creature fed off the thoughts and emotions of the living, and the stronger the reaction It received from the victim the better the meal. That sudden twitch in your arm in the middle of the night? The low moan of the floorboards as an unknown treads across the room? A chilling creep on the nape of your neck… you're being watched. Being stalked by It, a specter seeing what makes you who you are.  
  
The shadow seeped through the sleeping mind… again surprised that no two were exactly the same. There were some that were similar--tediously similar--yet identical to none. This boy, so naivete and trusting, with all his experiences… The dreams It would leave on a mind such as this! Such delicious fear.  
  
And It was hungry.  
  
With a silent howl the creature attacked.  
  
***  
  
The salty air whipped around him as he stood on a cliff. Far beneath him an ocean awaited in the setting sun, waves beckoning him in. Cye smiled at the serene view. Taking three full breaths he leapt off the edge and dove into the water. Its icy blast made him chatter yet that didn't stop him from diving deep to the bottom.  
  
There in front of Cye was a perfectly shaped oyster, its oval shell bare from any of the surrounding moss. Grabbing it, he spent a moment gazing in awe of the surprising weight. Then he carefully opened the living treasure chest, interested in what he would find.  
  
As the shell gradually opened, he found himself looking at a giant black pearl. Before he could touch it, though, a dark light burst out, blinding everything around. Cye let go of the oyster in fear, but the light stayed. Something cold and smooth brushed his face.  
  
***  
  
Mia yawned and rubbed her eyes, blinking at the bright light streaming through her window. It was late morning when she finally got out of bed, but she suspected the Ronins wouldn't be up until lunch. That didn't bother Mia, she liked it when the house was quiet. That meant no Dynasty, no trouble, no stress-induced bickering… just peace.  
  
As she headed downstairs to get the mail the dull buzz of a TV left on with a finished tape filtered trough the air. White Blaze greeted her at the bottom of the steps and she gave him a friendly scratch behind the ears. Blinking those large eyes in satisfaction the tiger gave a light growl--the closest sound to a purr that he could make.  
  
"Hey, White Blaze! How was your morning, huh?" she cooed at him with a smile. "I bet you're bored waiting for everyone to wake up." Mia scratched him under the chin, causing the large feline to growl-purr even louder. If the guys ever caught her fawning over the cat like Yuli she would never hear the end of it. Who didn't dream of being friends with such a majestic animal? "Let's go see how the others are doing, 'kay?"   
  
Quietly, though not nearly as silent as White Blaze, Mia tiptoed into the living room. The TV was playing to a comatose audience. They were all dead asleep around the couch, with the exception of Rowen who was probably in the comfort of his own bed. The tiger sniffed at Ryo's face hopefully but his master simply rolled over as whiskers brushed the teen's still face.  
  
"Don't worry," Mia chuckled as she clicked off the television. "I'm sure Yuli will be here to play with you after lunch. He won't pull on your whiskers again--he knows you don't like it." He gave a decidedly mournful look towards her.  
  
After picking up a few empty bags of food from Kento's general vicinity she started for the kitchen, but a slight warning growl from the tiger made Mia glance back. By the couch White Blaze was nudging Cye's head softly. Cye's brow was furrowed, as if in concentration. He muttered something.  
  
"What is it?" she asked calmly. Every movie night it would happen to one of them. After the video marathon someone would have the odd dream or so about the tapes. It was interesting to hear what they had to say when they awoke, Mia remembered Rowen's dream after watching 'Poltergeist' of being a ghost and haunting them. His ears had turned a nice shade of red when she teased and asked if he saw them going through their daily routines… like showers.  
  
Wondering what Cye could be dreaming about, she slipped out and went to make herself some breakfast.  
  
***  
  
Gone was the light and ocean, but in its place were thousands of fish. He watched warily as the flock of small, sharp-toothed silvery bodies circled him. He tried to swim to the surface, but the group blocked his way and created a living wall of scales. Forced back to the river floor, he waited. As long as he wasn't injured they would leave him alone.  
  
Piranhas. They probably were the only fish Cye did not like. They wouldn't listen if he tried to speak to them like the way he could to whales and other marine life. Their instincts were too overpowering. One thought was constantly on their minds: eat.  
  
He landed on something rough. Looking down Cye saw a large piece of coral under his hands. Curiosity piqued he gently explored the formation, forgetting for the moment of the carnivorous fish. Coral was unnatural in fresh water. There was a sudden, sharp pain on his hand. He had pricked a finger and blood was slowly trailing from it. He turned around.  
  
Too late. Cye was violently reminded of the piranhas when they swarmed onto him.  
  
***  
  
A short yelp of alarm and an answering growl from a tiger woke Ryo. "What's da matter?" he murmured, still half asleep. Through quickly focusing eyes he saw Cye tossing and turning. "Cye?"  
  
"Stop…!"   
  
White Blaze growled again. Something was wrong. Worried, Ryo stood and shook the sleeper gently on the shoulders. "Hey, wake up." His eyes remained tightly shut.  
  
***  
  
He had to get away. The water was dangerous. Once his friend it now became his enemy.  
  
Cye swam as fast as he could towards the surface. Something was hunting him. Thirty feet… twenty feet… ten… rising swiftly he just about reached the air when a large, dark tentacle wrapped around his ankle. He was caught.  
  
Slowly, Cye was pulled down into the darkness to the beast that waited.  
  
***  
  
Mia dropped the plate in her hands as a terrified scream erupted from the living room. 'Cye!' Rushing in she discovered the guys trying to hold down the struggling and convulsing Ronin. "What's happening?" she cried.  
  
"He just started yelling and fighting," grunted Sage, trying not to get kicked. "We don't know what's wrong!"  
  
"Cye, wake up!" Kento shouted as he kept his friend's fists from his face. "Come on, buddy, open your eyes, we can arm-wrestle later!" There was a flash.  
  
The Ronins stepped back as a dark light surrounded the couch. The purple glow started small, but expanded until the whole room was bathed in the unearthly light. For a moment all they could do was watch, and the air became thicker almost like a mist. Then the light disappeared.  
  
Mia's hand flew to her cheeks in horror, Ryo and Kento shouted, Rowen leapt forward, and Sage stood with eyes wide.  
  
Cye had disappeared too.  
  
  
End of Part 2  



	3. Default Chapter Title

"Water Torture" Part 3  
By Ruby  
  
His thoughts ran through everything that he knew to make sure he was himself. He was Cye of Torrent, the Warrior of Trust, and water was his nature. It was a favorite pastime to dive into the sea as waves crashed all around and then drift along with the current like an otter. The fact that Cye liked sea creatures was a given, and they knew it. The oceans, tides, fishes, and whales were all part of him. As a Ronin Warrior he was destined to help every living being, on land or otherwise.  
  
Cye remembered himself, which was good. So all he needed to know now was…  
  
Where was he?  
  
Drip… drip… drip…  
  
It had been months since Talpa, a master of evil and ruler of the Dynasty, was defeated for the second and, hopefully, last time. All Cye could recall before arriving to this place was sitting on the couch and turning on the TV. No fights, no warning, just a simple evening with his friends then *poof,* he was alone.  
  
How long had it been? Minutes? Days? Weeks? The pitch-black stone walls that were his prison had no window or clock to tell time from. Unable to move or speak he felt as if he were floating. Though, not the calming and gentle rocking by floating on water, but a dull stillness of no sound or wind. And no doubt the biggest problem was that he could not call on his armor.  
  
Drip… drip… drip…  
  
Cye inwardly frowned in frustration as he tried to shout out or even blink. He was pretty sure he was awake--although a dream or nightmare would have been preferable to the monotonous way he was forced to stare at the vague ceiling.  
  
Drip…  
  
A bubble of anger suddenly boiled in him. Would somebody *please* fix that silly dripping?! Every five seconds or so a dot of liquid fell onto the middle of his forehead above the eyes. The constant, slight tickling of his face of the water hitting him was tedious. The only good thing about it was the soft rap of sound it made when the drop came into contact--it told him he hadn't gone deaf.  
  
Without anything to touch, any sights, or tangible sounds the emptiness was so wearing that it could drive someone--  
  
  
--Mad. The emotion surged across his heart like a raging river when Cye peered over the sand dunes at the beach. The feelings of anger towards his target were so harsh and new to the five-year-old that he nearly tumbled off the tiny hill. --  
  
  
Whoa, what was that! He had just seen an image about a beach…a dream? Could someone dream with their eyes open? Cye mentally shook himself to awareness. No, he decided, it wasn't a dream. Flashback? Maybe. Yes! It was a memory--he distinctly recognized the long stretch of sand as the area he grew up by.  
  
Clean, salty water reflecting off the rays of the sun, making him wince… warm golden dust under his feet… the tempting hush of the wind… He could almost believe he was there.  
  
…What did Rowen say about sensory deprivation? If someone didn't see, do, or hear anything for a long time they would begin to imagine things to make up for it. How long has it been since he arrived? Had he begun to hallucinate? And the dripping didn't really help.   
  
With nothing else to do, Cye decided to measure time by counting the water drops. He hoped he wouldn't be there for long.  
  
One water droplet… two water droplets…  
  
  
--He was watching two boys a little older than he was, Cye recognized them as other children he had seen around his neighborhood. They were teasing a fish they had captured, leaving it on the ground, waiting for it to suffocate under the hot midday sun. The kids cruelly dipped the fish into the water for a moment, then tossed it back onto the sand, trying to prolong its death. It flopped around energetically, but as he watched he could see each leap becoming shorter and less frequent.   
  
"Hey!" he called to them, not bothering to hide the rage from his voice. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Nothing, go back home!" one boy answered, his copper hair whipping in the wind. He and the other resumed harassing the fish.  
  
Even with his young state of mind, Cye knew that what they were doing was wrong. Ever so slowly the fish, a living being, was dying. It definitely didn't seem right. --  
  
  
It happened again.   
  
178 drops… 179 drops… 180 drops…  
  
Was it a bad sign? It was unfortunate he didn't know a lot about psychology--he was certain someone had deliberately placed him under a dribble. The technique was a torture design of some sort. Well that was unfair, what kind of room service was that? He could complain to the manager. 'Hah, ha, joke, real funny… okay, yeah,' Cye thought ludicrously. Then a bit more seriously, he added, 'Don't lose it, Torrent.' It was only water. He liked water; maybe it wouldn't effect him as much.  
  
There was a long moment as he tried to convince himself of that.  
  
504 drops… 505 drops… 506…  
  
A very long moment.  
  
He could take it. Just a bit of wet every five seconds. How bad could it be?  
  
532 drops…  
  
***  
  
Water, what an interesting element. Able to revitalized a thirsty soul, or crash and cause terrible destruction. The smooth, calm surface of the sea hid the battle of survival under its waves.  
  
***  
  
The midday sun baked Sage and Ryo as they wearily treaded through the back entrance and to the dining room, armor reverting to sub-armor. Their footsteps echoed throughout the halls like the lonely beat of a drum.  
  
"Did you find him outside?" Kento demanded, appearing from an open doorway. His dark eyes were filled with hope and apprehension. Sage shook his head slowly, disappointed. "Where can he be?!"  
  
"Mia, Rowen!" Ryo called to the pair standing at the second floor railing. "Did you find anything?" Twin expressions of defeat told him what he had suspected.  
  
"Sorry, Ryo, I didn't see anything from the air." Rowen walked down the steps tiredly.  
  
"Nothing. I can't believe it; Cye's gone!" Mia said quietly. She didn't know what happened. Cye had disappeared into thin air right in front of them.  
  
That was two days ago.  
  
Kento sighed in frustration. His best friend was gone, and there wasn't any clue to where he might be. "He can't disappear into nowhere! Someone must have taken him!" He pounded his fists heavily onto the dining room table, nearly shattering it in half.  
  
"Hey! Calm down! We're just as worried about him as you are," Rowen reassured. His friend glared at him. "It won't help if you break everything in here."  
  
"And besides, I don't think Mia would appreciate that," Sage added, trying to lighten the mood and stop a possible argument. They had been searching without rest ever since their teammate's absence, and it would only make sense that some tempers were short.  
  
The blue-black hair Warrior sighed again and turned his eyes down to the tabletop in slight chagrin. "Sorry," he apologized with fists unclenching. "I just wish there was some--any--clue we could use to find him!"  
  
The lights suddenly dimmed and a cold breeze whisked in. There was a fluttering sound, and small piece of parchment swirled about. The lights grew bright again as the letter slowly drifted to Kento's open palm. He read the words out loud.  
  
*Ask and you shall receive,  
As the old proverb goes.  
Where is Cye?  
Nobody knows.  
  
But I do!*  
  
Rowen gave a jolt. "Who does? Where?"  
  
"There's more," Kento stated.  
  
*What's that noise?  
Tickle, dribble, dewdrop drips!  
Not north, south, or east,  
It's gonna be a wet trip!  
  
But not for me!*  
  
Sage rubbed his chin in concentration, puzzling over the words. "Hmm…"  
  
*My Lord has taken him  
Not long away--*  
  
"His Lord? Could it be Talpa?" Ryo asked, vexed.  
  
"Stop interrupting," Mia said, voice equally colored with worry. Hardrock continued reading.  
  
*Talpa? Not so! But someone else  
You won't meet today.  
  
…But you will.*  
  
It was signed at the bottom with a crudely drawn hockey-stick-wielding happy face that would forever be grinning in mock joy. They all stared at the cheery picture in loathing. Just as the last words were spoken the parchment turned brittle then crumbled into dust.  
  
***  
  
  
--Cye really wanted to help the fish, he really, really wanted to. But the bullies were bigger 'n stronger than he was--he wasn't sure it would work if he just walked right up to them and told them to bugger off. The copper-hair boy looked like he could easily beat five would-be rescuers up if he wanted to.  
  
Fear of that realization made his eyes grow wider. Cye ducked down behind a rock, abruptly afraid of the boys seeing him. Maybe if he turned around and marched home right that instance everything would be okay… He heard laughter, and crept slowly up to find out why.  
  
He winced sharply as the animal gave a sudden jolt when the kids jabbed its tail painfully. It was bleeding slightly from various wounds, and its gills gasped softly. There was no way the fish would survive if he let them continue. --  
  
  
8,602 dinky little drips… 8,603 dumb dribble drops…  
  
Would the water ever stop?! He'd been counting forever, and what started out as an annoyance now felt like the pounding of mallets to his head. Cye couldn't sleep even for a moment, the liquid didn't allow it. Every time he felt himself start to drift off, the tiny gavels would force him aware with each knock. Exhausted as he was, there was nothing he could do to fall asleep.  
  
He tried every thing to ignore the dripping. Meditating only made him strangely energetic, thinking about what the other Ronins were doing just made him anxious to get out, and trying to pass the time by counting didn't work. He was starting to welcome those occasional flashes of memory as they were the only means of escape from the drone of nothingness.  
  
'Hmm… If one drop equals five seconds, and 8,640 drops have passed… How much time has gone by?'  
  
He hated math, but made some calculations since it was the only thing else to do.  
  
'Bloody 'ell… lets see, carry the two then buckle my shoe… if I had some. 43,200 seconds in all! Go me, I multiplied! Now divide by sixty to find out the minutes… Woo, that's a lot…  
  
'Then the hours… Math sucks.  
  
'Can't concentrate with all the stupid noise! And the grand total is…'  
  
Twelve hours. Twelve whole hours of darkness. If he could groan in despair, he would. That was insane, he had been trapped in here for an entire waking day while the others were searching for him or fighting a foe… Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of an Englishman…  
  
8,735 drops of water from the wall, 8,735 drops! One comes down, hoping I'll drown… 8,736 drops from the wall… la-la.  
  
Or maybe they were all de--  
  
Cye forcefully slammed himself back into sanity, not wanting to consider it. No, he refused to think that! He had to trust that the rest of the Ronins would get to him in time. They were absolutely, totally, completely *not*--  
  
  
--Dead. Almost. The fish looked like it was about to give its last jump for freedom in any second. The boys laughed, enjoying its agony. Again, the wave of anger washed over him. It didn't matter if the kids were larger than he was, Cye had to at least try and help.   
  
He glanced around to see if there was anything he could use. A wet patch of seaweed seemed to beckon from a small puddle with its long furls creeping out on to land. The five-year-old grabbed it, an idea quickly coming to mind. He wrapped it around his arms and legs and face.  
  
The disguise was clumsy, but to children Cye would look like the creature from the black lagoon. Well, at the very lowest, a seaweed monster of short stature in blue trunks.  
  
Teeth bared and shouting, he ran towards the boys like a hellion, calling them both all the nasty things his innocent mind could come up with.  
  
"You ninnies! May the King of the Sea curse you ferev'er and wash sand down your knickers! Aaahh!" --  
  
  
***  
  
The news of a new opponent depressed them. The Ronin Warriors had hoped they wouldn't have to face one after dealing with Talpa. It seemed that they must endure fighting for the rest of their lives.  
  
"Well, there's our clue," Rowen coughed, trying to fill the silence that had hung over them after Kento read the letter.   
  
"Some clue," the Warrior of Justice fumed. He picked up what was left of the parchment and let it seep through his fingers. "We still don't know where to find Cye."  
  
Sage shook his head, "Wasn't anybody listening? It *did* say how to find him!" They all looked towards him in hope. "Remember the line 'It's gonna be a wet trip'? Cye must be close to water."  
  
"Of course!" Mia said excitedly. "And 'Not north, south, or east'… it's so obvious. Head to our west."  
  
"West?" Nearly jumping with enthusiasm, Kento prompted, "What's over there?"   
  
Ryo grasped what they were hinting at. "The lake!"  
  
Before everyone went rushing off out the door Rowen stopped them. "Hold on!" He held his hand up for attention.  
  
"What? We need to go right now," Kento urged impatiently. Who knew what was happening to Cye at that moment?  
  
"Oh, and how do you know if it isn't a trick?"  
  
"Well, I, uh…"  
  
"Don't."  
  
He shrugged. "If you put that way."   
  
"Think about it, guys." His eyes glinted with suspicion. "Someone took Cye for a reason, why would they want to help us?"  
  
***  
  
--"'Lo there, little fish," Cye called gently as he approached. "Lucky those pillocks were a buncha chickens." He grinned in seaweed-covered pride; the boys had taken one look at him and ran off in terror.   
  
When he got to the fish he saw that little it wasn't. The creature was as long as his arm and probably as heavy as his grandpa's sword. He gazed in awe; it was of such a deep blue-green hue that he bet it would be invisible in water. "How'd you get captured, then?"   
  
The fish answered with a weak flick of its tail.  
  
Cye knew it had to get back into the ocean soon. With an uncertain look he wrapped his puny arms underneath the great fish and stained to lift it. In two heaves he finally managed to find a way to cradle it against his chest so it wouldn't slip out of reach. "Boy, yer heavy!" he complained. Tilting back and forth, trying not to tip over because of the new weight, the child dropped it with a splash.  
  
It sank to the bottom of the pool he had waded into. "Come on, swim away. You're free!" It stared up blankly at him, mouth puckering then un-puckering in its fish-like way. "Go on, move!"  
  
It didn't.  
  
"Hurry up!" Cye gave it a small nudge, hoping it would do something. It glided on the helpful thrust, but sank back down. "Silly fish! Move it!"  
  
Frustrated and desperate, he pinched it on the gill. With a burst of sudden energy the fish streaked away, heading towards the murky depths of the sea.  
  
He whooped in success, and waved joyfully at its receding shadow. "Bye! Don't come back!" The ocean glittered beautifully under the early evening light. Cye wished he could swim in it like the fish. He stood there for a while, smiling and staring at the many waters. When he at last left for home, he knew everything was going to be all right. --  
  
  
Everything was not all right.  
  
Stop the… drop… roll… drip…  
  
He had lost track of counting. There was no point, anyway.   
  
Drip…  
  
..Drop…  
  
…Stop…  
  
'STOP IT!' Cye screamed silently. 'I can't take it anymore!' His whole world was focused on the dripping. There was nothing but the water. Drop after drop beating on his brain with their sinister sparkling simplicity. Like the ticking of a clock or a leaky faucet, the ever persistent rhythm grew louder and louder each cycle. Over and over and over--  
  
Stop it.  
  
Don't fall.  
  
End that stupid--  
  
Drip…  
  
An indoor rain, full of thunder.  
  
Drip…  
  
Tearing his mind asunder.  
  
Drip…  
  
Made a rhyme, running out of time, tee-hee…  
  
  
--Cye floated like a ghost above the land. The feeling was curiously similar to swimming. The aqua sky glowed, lighting the sea-green life on the ground. Something glinted through the leaves. People. Drifting closer, he recognized who they were.  
  
He saw his friends searching everywhere for him. Through hills and mountains, streams and oceans, but to no avail. They spent years looking for the Torrent, always missing his prison by a few infuriating feet. As time scrolled past his eyes like a movie projector Cye saw the others start to lose hope and slowly discontinuing their quest.  
  
"I'm here! Here!" he cried to them. They never heard.  
  
Slowly, everyone grew old, tired. Gray and bearded, even then they hunted until they all were peacefully resting in their graves. Cye, on the other hand, was destined to remain trapped forever. Unknown for all of eternity; awake yet alone. --  
  
  
No, no! What was that?! Wha--? J-jus-just *calm down!* Great, now he was delirious. Three, two, one… and we have hallucinations! Or were they? God, were they real? How long had he been there? They can't be… He felt like laughing hysterically, but if he could he would never stop.  
  
He should have kept counting.  
  
  
End of Part 3  



	4. Default Chapter Title

"Water Torture" Part 4  
By Ruby  
  
His chest burned.  
  
He couldn't breathe.  
  
And it was wet.  
  
Why? Was he drowning?  
  
Drip…  
  
Cye didn't think he enjoyed the water so much anymore.  
  
***  
  
Four Warriors leaped through the forest surrounding the lake, trying to find some presence of an ambush. Kento swung on branches like a lemur, dodging leaves and the occasional bird as Ryo followed close behind on the ground. He streaked the area with eyes and ears, hearing only the usual natural clamor and seeing nothing but green.   
  
Cye, where are you, buddy?  
  
Ryo, not detecting anything either, shot him a quick glance. With a sharp nod the two traded places, now he was rushing past the stones and roots. They continued in silence.  
  
Kento was worried. Not the normal worry of going into battle, which was more of a reckless abandon, but this was a new kind that made his senses more aware, even sharper. A premonition, a tingle on the base of the neck, or what ever you wanted to call it. Maybe it was because of the way their armors were somehow linked together, but he would always know if something was wrong with one of the others.   
  
"You feel that?" he asked. Ryo nodded. "Think it's Cye?"  
  
"If it is, we'd better find him soon."  
  
***  
  
A funeral.  
  
His.   
  
It wasn't the romanticized version that was in all the stories; he wasn't a spirit floating passively among friends and family as they talked heartily of how they would miss their late comrade. No, Cye thought as he stared up mutely from his casket mind yelling at the occasional faces that peered over. Not at all.   
  
He wasn't dead; couldn't they see?  
  
Rowen, Sage, Kento, and Ryo. Each came over to see him one last time. All were silent.   
  
I'm alive, talk to me…  
  
Mia looked him in the eyes hard, trying to be strong. She failed, sobbing, and her tears fell gently onto his face.   
  
I'm alive!  
  
She left. Others came to give their respects, ones he recognized and some not at all.   
  
Don't leave…  
  
Someone placed a lonely white rose between his stiff fingers. That was wrong--roses were for the living, and lilacs were for the dead.  
  
But I am not dead…  
  
Finally the coffin closed, and Cye felt it being lowered to the ground. A thump as he landed, then the soft ripple of dirt raining in.  
  
Then an enclosing… empty… eternal silence. A cold end.  
  
Please, oh God, help me.   
  
***  
  
Hardened eyes stared into the lake's hazy blue depths. Enough with the planning… time for more action.   
  
A splash. Followed by three more. The world of open air and pulling gravity suddenly became one of water and near weightlessness.  
  
Even though it was difficult to see where anyone was going they could feel a particular draw urging the Ronins deeper. A very weak pull, but it was still something. Kento, ahead of the others, glanced over the area while clenching and unclenching his jaw. Sage and Rowen tried to explore a few crevices on the lake floor. Ryo with his kitanas was behind, his armor least able in the water.   
  
Other than some plants and occasional fish the four warriors met no resistance.   
  
None at all.  
  
And that scared them.  
  
***  
  
Drip…  
  
The comforting darkness caressed Cye's fevered mind.  
  
'Come,' It hissed.  
  
Drip…  
  
'Come to a better place…'  
  
'So peaceful…'  
  
Drip…  
  
'Just stop…'  
  
'Stop resisting.'  
  
Drip…  
  
'Listen.'  
  
So he did…  
  
…It drew him in…  
  
…And the dripping stopped.  
  
***  
  
Not long after, the Ronins arrived at an underground cavern. The ceiling reached surprisingly high above their heads, and the light of Sage's sword revealed giant shards of stalactites reminiscent of teeth… A very large and very dangerous pair of teeth.  
  
A hush fell over the group as they descended slowly into the dark depths of the cave. The only sound came from their footsteps occasionally finding a pool of water amidst the tense search. They looked to themselves and each other to follow the link that was slowly guiding them. Where was their friend? Was Cye even down there?  
  
So quiet…  
  
For an hour they walked, feeling the thread of hope wavering near what was almost the end of the underground valley. The immense roof that was over them had curved in significantly and was then barely brushing the sides of their armor. It was so far under the ground and so full of night…   
  
Sage felt a shudder go through him, unable to keep in the sense of claustrophobia and darkness clutching at his soul. Just breathe easy and stay calm. Find your center...   
  
And still the walls became closer, closing in, almost collapsing…  
  
"Guys," he murmured, trying to keep himself from panicking. The light of his sword flickered for a moment, causing him to grip it with all his strength. "This place… it just feels *wrong*. I don't know how much more I can take."  
  
"It's okay, Sage," Rowen said, trying to soothe his friend's nerves as they kept walking. "Try to relax and don't let it overwhelm you."  
  
"We can try teleporting out later if we're strong enough," Ryo added. "But we need your light to find Cye. Just concentrate a little bit more for his sake."  
  
The Ronins needed him to focus for the moment. Sage took a deep breath and let it out slowly, forcing his anxiety away. To his surprise, his hands, which had been trembling without his knowledge, stilled. "Okay. I'm all right." Yet even as he spoke those words he couldn't help but feel as if something was watching him intently from one of the shadowy cracks in the walls. Like a deer being stalked…  
  
Shaking off the paranoia he bravely continued as the others followed.  
  
The tunnel they were in looked like it would never end. It didn't seem possible that Cye could be down in such a hidden place, but the link stayed solid and was getting stronger by the minutes. More time passed. When it seemed that they could go no further, their light finally fell into a small cave with walls perfectly carved round as a bubble, and on to a head of brown hair.  
  
"Cye!" Splashing over a small pool of water in the center of the floor, Kento leapt to the side of his unconscious companion and was relieved to see that he was still breathing. He gently lifted up the limp form. "Come on, buddy, we're outta here."  
  
  
End of Part 4  



	5. Water Torture - Part 5

"Water Torture" Part 5  
By Ruby  
  
"What's wrong with him? Why won't Cye wake up?" Mia asked. She hovered worriedly over his unmoving form lying on the living room couch. They had reappeared in their subarmor in front of her while Mia was trying to do something other than run worst-case scenarios through her mind, nearly scaring her half to death.  
  
"We honestly don't know," Sage replied. Kento had placed Cye down on the cushions and tried to wake him up, yet nothing seemed to work. "He's fine, physically, and there are no injuries."  
  
"And what about mentally?" Mia tenderly placed her hand on the sleeping boy's forehead, puzzling at how cold and damp it felt. That was odd, his hair was also drenched but the rest of him was perfectly dry. "What happened to him?"  
  
He looked to her with somber eyes. "The only ones that would know is Cye and whoever did this to him."  
  
***  
  
Pitch black.   
  
It was like an ocean so far and deep that no light would ever reach in. At its liquid core a figure sat on the non-existent floor, surrounded by emptiness. With knees curled and arms folded, Cye stared off into that void, just thinking. He thought in amazement how he could have arrived at such a place, so full of nothing.   
  
Then he wondered how would he be able to escape, and if that were even a possibility.  
  
"Hello?" he called. Well, at least he could talk now.   
  
Wait a second… he could talk! He touched his forehead, finding it dry. He could *touch*. Move! He could move! Those realizations alone caused Cye to stand up and nearly whoop at his newfound freedom.  
  
But then the same question remained as it did before. Where was he? What was this place?  
  
Looking around and seeing no landmarks or anything at all, he picked a direction and began walking (walking!) towards it.  
  
***  
  
Sage sat contemplating across the room from where Cye was resting. He felt uneasy about the sense of darkness that was now almost broadcasting off of him. While the others had accepted that there was nothing they could do, he would try to find out what was causing it by using the armor's link.   
  
Sage closed his eyes.  
  
Breathe in.  
  
Breathe out.  
  
He needed to relax.  
  
Imagine a light.  
  
Follow it.  
  
A growing peace filtered into him as he meditated. Slowly, he felt himself ready to figure out what was that dark sensation… Sage pictured his search as a long hall with many doors. Each door was unique, and within one of those doors would be the answer.  
  
In this place he mentally walked, waiting for one that would catch his notice. For a while, nothing did. Then he came upon two doors, the first a light blue…  
  
'Cye,' he realized.  
  
…and one that was so nightmarishly twisted and warped that it looked as if something had tried to escape. It was the second one that he approached.  
  
"What are you?" he asked out loud, not expecting a response. Carefully, he reached out with his hand and touched the contorted frame.   
  
A tendril brushed by Sage's mind, soft as a caress, and startling him. What was that? Searching, the image he got was a shadow… like a phantom… With a deafening shot, the odd door shifted and cracked. On the bottom was a sliver of an opening that he hadn't seen before, but now was suddenly obvious.  
  
Something didn't just *try*… it succeeded.  
  
Hand still touching the door, he gasped and drew it back. One of the jagged edges of the barrier had sliced a bleeding cut into his palm. It wasn't deep, but it still hurt. He watched the tiny points of red blossom like some strange flower then ran together and dripped off.   
  
Then the hallway plunged into darkness.   
  
Oh, how the absence of light makes one immediately think of the worst possible things… and the warrior was no exception. It was, after all, human nature to find comfort in the day, and to avoid dark alleyways during the night. Though, the things that frightened an average mortal were usually all in their imaginations. But this time…  
  
Sage breathed hard in the silence, trying to beat down the instinctive fear shooting through his soul. His body was safe back at the mansion--warm, free and fine. He was meditating and this was not real, only symbolic of true things…   
  
Something cold circled his legs, locking him in place. What was the symbolism of *that*?  
  
'Move!' he shouted to himself, desperately hitting the unseen attacker. His punches made contact to no avail as the ooze continued to trap him. It moved and felt like liquid yet was unbreakable. The thing created a thick bubble around him that was slowly closing in like a balloon losing air or the lid of a coffin…  
  
'…a taste of things to come…' it was barely above a whisper, but he could hear the anxious tone. Hear its hunger.  
  
He shuddered, but only slightly. Crunched in a tight fetal position, he could barely move as the sides pressed on him. A slimy vine of darkness seeped across his ears and face. When you are scared, you can't struggle, and you cannot see... What do even rabbits do when faced with their certain doom?  
  
Sage couldn't help it. He screamed.  
  
*  
  
"Sage? Sage?!" Mia yelled as she grasped the Ronin's shoulders, almost violently trying to wake him. The others, also dropping what they were doing had come running at Sage's cry. "Damn it, you *are not* going to disappear too!"   
  
'I'm sorry, my friend, but…' She drew her hand back. The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed in everyone's ears as Mia slapped him hard on the face.   
  
Sage's fight for his life stopped, and he opened his eyes. She paled at the depths of fear that were reflected in them.  
  
"Mia?" he finally gasped, collapsing into her grip. He trembled then stilled, relieved to be back in his self. "Oh God."  
  
*  
  
"We need Kayura's help. Who's going to the Nether Realm? Ryo?" Mia had asked. When Sage calmed down he had explained--in detail--what had cause him to cry out like that. Afterwards, Mia had gently ordered him to rest in his room, and he did so without much protest.  
  
"I'll go," Rowen volunteered. "Ryo and the others should stay here in case something comes up. Isn't that right?"   
  
She nodded. "I'm coming with you, then."  
  
"What? Mia-"  
  
"No buts. There's nothing for me to do here, and if I stay and something does happen then I'll just get in the way. I want to find out what's causing this to Cye and attacked Sage, too." She tilted her head. "Besides… you still haven't totally forgiven Kayura for accidentally knocking you out the last time she visited us."  
  
He threw her a sulking look. "… Not my fault that she thought I might've been a demon."  
  
"You were the one who jumped from the roof and landed in front of her when she appeared."  
  
"It was an accident!"  
  
"So was the bump on your head."  
  
Ten minutes later, Rowen and Mia stood in the backyard of the mansion, ready leave for the Nether Realm. As he concentrated on his Kanji ball, the evening sun shone on the marble-sized token, causing it to glow a warm blue.  
  
Mia hoped that the journey wouldn't take too long, she was really worried about Cye. Why would anyone want to do that to him? And what about the other Ronins, were they also in danger? It almost seemed that Sage was going to vanish as Cye had did… She wished someone would give her the answers.  
  
"So… how do we get there?" she asked Rowen as he continued to grip the crystal.  
  
"Well, the Warlords said all we had to do was think hard about where one of us needed to go. If they… hear us… then the crystal would make a--"  
  
Without warning, a column of light struck the earth like a thunderbolt. The two stumbled back as the shape of an enormous doorway slowly faded into sight and the glow grayed out.  
  
"--Gateway?" Rowen finished off, brushing his locks away from his eyes and blinking at the spots the sudden brilliance left in his vision. Those giant red doors in front of them swung open with a loud thud, revealing an alien landscape. Mia stared.  
  
"I guess we should step in?" she murmured, feeling dwarfed by the monumental frames. Rowen nodded.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
The first step is always the hardest; Mia was reminded of when she placed her foot down past the borderline. A familiar blast of wind swept by, almost as if it were trying to keep her out of the mysterious land. Turning her head towards Rowen she saw him unhindered and unaffected by his element. He looked ready to laugh at her efforts, but politely held it.   
  
Jerk, she thought while not meaning it.  
  
She took another step, feeling the air dwindle greatly and making it easier. The howl turned into a soft breeze by the next, and then fading in another… quickly, she and Rowen walked into the Nether Realm.  
  
*  
  
'I can't help Cye, can I?'  
  
Sage was sitting on his bed with legs crossed and eyes down in thought. He was curiously looking at his left hand. It couldn't be… yet it was. There was a newly healed, crescent-shaped cut running from the base of his thumb and leading across to his pinky. Gingerly, he touched it with the other hand, then winced as the thin membrane broke and it began bleeding once more.   
  
Reaching over to the drawer next to the bed he grabbed a tissue and began dabbing at his palm. Eventually, the trickle stopped and was wiped away. It wasn't like any injury he'd had before--instead of one smooth cut, the skin was broken on different points in a pattern; a very unusual yet familiar pattern.  
  
After studying the wound for a while, he realized that it looked like a bite.  
  
Sage flashed to the voice he had heard--what he thought he'd heard--in his vision. It was etched in his mind midst the darkness, the fear, and the sensation of being trapped by death.  
  
*…a taste of things to come…*  
  
But, then, it had already arrived for Cye...  
  
He shivered, genuinely afraid.  
  
  
End of Part 5  



	6. Water Torture - Part 6

"Water Torture" Part 6  
By Ruby  
  
Rowen and Mia walked along the empty paved road, mindful of the unnatural stillness that surrounded them and followed their every footstep. The swirls of clouds high above seemed to charge across the surrealistic sky, yet no wind could be felt whipping at their clothes or through their hair. No thing, no one… And so far, they could locate neither the Warlords nor Kayura in the Realm.  
  
"Shouldn't someone have met us by now?" Mia whispered. She had no logical reason to whisper, but the odd feeling sending shivers creeping up her neck announced that something was quite not right. It advocated whispering. Rowen nodded.  
  
"Kayura must have known I opened a gateway..." he answered, voice equally hushed. His eyes peered into the shadowy corners along the maze of walls that led to the Realm's fortress. "That Staff should've been ringing like a doorbell--"  
  
A sudden crash from behind...  
  
...They turned…  
  
…And saw a flood of familiar, yet out of place, greenish living armor. Turning back to the way they were heading, Mia saw the same in front. Cut off from both ends the two were trapped in the narrow alleyway.  
  
"What?!" He glared at the figures.  
  
"Dynasty Soldiers! But didn't the Warlords get rid of them all?" Mia stepped back closer to Rowen, her only protection against the things.   
  
"Looks like some survived."  
  
"Some? Try many." Her eyes were drawn to the strange yellow gaze of the armored vessel. They narrowed with a glint of something like intent.  
  
Someone yelled and Rowen looked up. Bursting out of a barricade of soldiers were three figures and a girl- the Warlords and Lady Kayura had arrived. Slashing and cursing they descended from the wall tops and destroyed any and all that stood in the way. Staff ringing, Kayura landed closest to them.  
  
"Rowen, call your armor!" she shouted above the noise of the heavy battle. Mia shielded her eyes as a flash of instantaneous light in a rain of phantom petals revealed the armored Warrior of Strata. Without further encouragement he readied the golden arrows and fired.  
  
"Behind you, Mia!" Cale cried. She turned around just in time to watch as the man vanquished two demon soldiers with a strike from his no-datchi. His blade sliced through the possessed shells like fangs through flesh. A moment later, she found herself being carried like a child out of harm's way and reach of another's sword.  
  
"You should have warned us you were coming," he spoke, his weary voice evidence that he had been battling for a much longer time. The girl clung fiercely onto his side to avoid being tossed around like a rag doll.  
  
She winced as an explosion of sound like a tornado told her that Rowen had used his sure-kill. "I would have sent an e-mail, but I don't think that was option."  
  
"Eee mail?" He blinked, mystified. "What's that?"  
  
"Never mind. Why didn't you meet us when we came through the gate?"  
  
"Kayura knew, but we were being detained, as you see now." Cale set Mia down when they landed atop the highest wall in the near area, hopefully out of reach of the battle below.   
  
Another explosion sent tremors up the wall. "Ooh…" she moaned and then placed a hand on the Warlord to steady herself. She was relatively safe, but that didn't stop the dizzy and sick feeling in her stomach.   
  
"Careful. Are you afraid of heights?"  
  
"Not at all, it's just…" A second tremor. "Are we really safe on this?"  
  
He shrugged. "We are in the Nether Realm."  
  
"Some how that doesn't make me feel any better."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
Timidly peering behind her, making sure she wasn't about to step off into nothingness, Mia looked down at the dark side of the wall and saw three shadowy spots. Beyond that there wasn't much else besides more of the natural (or not) landscape. Then the spots caught her eye again - they had gotten closer. Blinking, she realized that the shapes were moving towards them.  
  
"Cale, what are those?" she asked, tapping his shoulder. As soon as those words were spoken the trio suddenly leapt like fleas up to the top of the wall. She gave a short shriek, seeing now that the things had a vague humanlike form.   
  
"Wraiths!" The Warlord of Darkness gave a low growl and placed himself between Mia and the creatures. He struck with his blade once again, but the demons were quick and avoided most of the blows. In a brief struggle, he managed to slay all three.   
  
But behind him, a fourth had scaled the wall and was holding Mia in its choking grip. She stared mutely at the beast as she fought for breath and scratched and kicked at its pebbly skin. The empty yellow eyes watching for death did not blink at all. Desperate and fading, she tried focusing her thoughts on what little self-defense training that the guys had been teaching her.   
  
Concentrate, and aim for something easy…Hurt them to make them let go.  
  
Grabbing on to the dark wrist for leverage she drew her other arm as far back as it could go in her position. Distantly, she heard Cale shout when he realized that there was another creature. With all her strength she swung the clenched fist at it - and then heard a satisfying crack as she connected. It released her and clutched its face. The Warlord took the opportunity to kill it.  
  
Finished, Cale knelt beside Mia. "Are you injured?" he asked.  
  
"Damn," she swore once she could breathe again. Mia cradled her hand in pain. "That *hurts!* How do you guys do it?"  
  
"You defended yourself well."  
  
She snorted, sitting up. "After all I've been through around you guys it's hard not to learn a few things." Glancing at the body of the attacker - which was dissolving into a mist - she asked, "What are those things? You said something about rates… or was it rats?"  
  
He sighed, looking contemptuously at the fading smoke. "They're Wraiths. These are the demons that enter empty armors and give them life."  
  
"Give them life? So… those are the things that make up Dynasty soldiers?"  
  
"Exactly. Usually, they only follow orders and aren't clever enough to make plans… but it seems they can. Recently the soldiers have been rebelling against Kayura's and ours' rule. They're fighting back, and we have no clue why."  
  
Down on the battlefield Rowen fought off another surge of possessed shells like an oak that stands against the weather. He had been driven away from Kayura and the others into open territory where it would be harder for him to defend all sides. Adrenaline pumped through his rapid heart as the sniping hyenas herded the warrior. One of them drove a staff painfully at his back. Battered and nearly buried in soldiers he angrily shouted and released another power-laden shaft dead center in the chaos.  
  
As always when Rowen let go of it there was a dazzling - almost blinding - flash. Except in that tiny second of time where the light filled his vision he imagined that he could see completely through the armor and his hand, as if it wasn't there. He shook his armored head and blinked; that had never happened before. And the light lingered… Then it faded and reality returned as hurricane forces propelled the deadly golden arrow deep into the numbers, leaving a clear path to the others.  
  
He hurried towards the tiring Dais, Sekhmet, and Kayura. Fatigue was obvious from the slower slashes of their weapons, and the lackluster stance was becoming too sloppy to fight well. Yet even with all that the Warlord's spirits were not at all burdened.  
  
"This is getting tedious," Sekhmet hissed above the clang of metal. "Why must they persist? There is no point."  
  
"Obviously there must be one, or why would they be rebelling?" Kayura replied.  
  
"And I thought repairing this Realm would be simple."   
  
Dais snorted. "You complain, but you actually enjoy this fighting."  
  
"True. Reminds me of the good old days."  
  
"You're sounding like an old man, Sekhmet," Rowen added, jumping in.  
  
He blocked a sword. "Who asked you to mock me?"   
  
He grinned. "When did anyone need an invitation?"   
  
"Impudent youth."  
  
Rowen caught wind of a sound in the air - a muddled murmur, or a soft chant of an alien language. Like a whisper it called softly into his ears, and then was no more. He did not know what it was but the noise left a strange feeling of foreboding. Then it seemed that someone else had understood it. Covering her ears, Kayura gave a loud piercing shriek and collapsed to the ground with her eerily silent staff.  
  
"Kayura!" he cried, rushing to her fallen form.  
  
Then, the battle was over. In a secret signal all the surviving Dynasty soldiers suddenly retreated back into the tunnels, shadows, or whatever pit they crawled out of, and left the remaining fighters to look on in relief and confusion.  
  
***  
  
Her head hurt. It really, really hurt.  
  
"Kayura? Yo, Lady Kayura, you alright…?" someone said softly.  
  
She recognized the odd accent - Strata's. It was a bit thicker now, probably from exhaustion.  
  
And she was tired herself… so very weary from all the fighting she had been doing. Not once did Kayura sleep in two whole days.  
  
Was she lying down now? It was quiet; maybe they were in the Palace. The pillow under her head seemed to prove that statement, as was the blanket. How long was she out? She couldn't remember what had caused this… heard something. Heard what? Her mind was too cloudy with fatigue to think clearly.  
  
"So tired…" she muttered.   
  
"It's okay," Rowen shushed in a tone so close to being tender that it almost made her laugh even in her weariness. "Keep sleeping."  
  
So she did.  
  
***  
  
TBC  
  
Note: I am sorry, but this will be the last chapter I write for this for a little while. Never fear, I will keep writing, abeit slowly. Thank you for all the feedback and support. 


End file.
